Sounds of the Night
by MyJonasSensesAreTingling3
Summary: The words didn't cut me like a knife anymore. a short Nilly oneshot. has some heavy subject matter.


Hey guys,

**Hey guys,**

**A quick one-shot. It's kinda depressing.**

**What is it with me and sad one-shots? Haha.**

**Special shout out to my sister crew. Review telling me that you read :D**

**It's a Nilly, no tricks on this one :D Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The end. :(**

**NLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNL**

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

_Slap_

I felt the sting on my cheek. It wasn't a big deal anymore, I was used to it. You could call me numb.

"You Bitch."

The words didn't cut me like a knife anymore.

_Punch_

He normally ended with a punch. I was grateful that it was almost over.

I watched him stumble to the other room, mumbling profanities as a bottle of beer loosely hangs from his grasp.

_Tick Tock Tick Tock_

The clock lets time pass till I am sure that he has passed out.

_Snore_

That confirmed it; I could let my tears fall without the fear of it happening again.

I got off my blood stained carpet and walked to the small, rundown kitchen.

I pulled a steak knife out of the drawer, rolling my sleeve up in the process.

I glance at my scar ridden arm for a moment. The horizontal marks didn't suffice.

Go over the bridge, not up the river. At least that has been my normal routine.

_Slice_

The one vertical cut was draining my arm of my warm blood.

I knew that happiness was only a while away.

I weakly grabbed for my cell phone, and begin a new text message.

_Click Click Click_

My fingers rapidly hit the now blood smeared key pad.

_**Nick, you were right. I never should have married him. I love you Curly. –Lilly**_

I hit the send button and closed my eyes, letting the relief consume my body.

I watched the clock as thirty minutes had passed.

Maybe I didn't go deep enough.

I reached for the knife, but my arm wouldn't move.

_Static_

That was all I could hear, just the dull buzz from the small, broken TV in the other room.

My vision began to become splotchy.

Black dots washed over my vision.

_Bang Bang Bang_

I heard the front door being beat down; if I listened closely I thought I could hear Nick's angelic voice.

"Lilly, GOD DAMN LILLY! OPEN UP!"

There his voice was again.

Cruel God, couldn't you just let me leave without my mind playing tricks on me.

_Crash_

I could hear the door being knocked down, with a blend of sobs in the background.

I would have yelled not to come in, but I blacked out.

Images flashed before my eyes.

I saw Nick kneeling beside me, holding onto my face mumbling "No, Lilly. Don't leave me." As tears run down his face.

I felt sudden jerks from strange men in uniforms.

_Bu-Bump Bu-Bump_

I could feel wheels turning underneath me.

How did I make it into a car?

Where am I?

The questions flooded my mind.

It was all too overwhelming.

My world turned black, like I was in a deep sleep.

**NLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNL**

**2 days later.**

_Beep Beep Beep_

Those were the sounds I heard as my eyes fluttered, not yet ready to open.

Man, I just had the strangest dream.

My eyes, shot open as the reality sunk in.

It wasn't a dream.

_Breathing_

I could hear the even breath of another close by.

I look to the side of my bed to see Nick, sleeping. Looking more angelic than I could remember.

I rubbed his hand with my thumb as his eyes shot open.

I couldn't help but smile as he shot up with a look of strife on his face.

"Lilly! Oh my gosh! You're awake! Let me go get the doctors!"

"No not yet, I just want to talk to you before they usher you away for a little while."

"Okay." He said hesitantly as he sat back down.

"Nick, I just want to thank you for saving my life."

Suddenly his face turned red, flooded with anger.

"WHY LILLY! What were you thinking?! Do you think I would have been able to survive without you!? Did you even think about me!?"

Tears streamed down my face as he looked at me awaiting answers.

"Nick, I-… I just couldn't take it anymore. He beat me. I needed to get out. I thought it was the only way."

His face of stone softened.

"Lilly, he is gone now. He got a life sentence."

"He will get out Nick, I know he will. He will come and kill me himself."

I felt two hands on my face, I adverted my eyes upward to meet the warm brown ones awaiting my glace.

"Lilly, listen to me. That bastard is never coming near you again. Not with me around. I love you Lills. No one can come between us now."

I mumbled "I love you too," before he placed his warm, comforting lips on mine. I was in paradise.

My troubles were behind me.

_Slap_

We broke our kiss to glance at the now occupied doorframe.

There we saw Joe making kissy faces at us as Kevin was trying to drag him away, slapping him on the shoulder again.

**NLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNL**

**Okay that was a total random writing style for me.**

**Did you like it!?**

**Let me know by leaving a review! :D**

**This one is for you Liss; it wasn't exactly light and fluffy. But I was inspired :D**

**READ AND REVIEW! **

**Goodnight and Goodbye, May the Power of Jesus and Jonas be With You :D**

**Cayce aka MyJonasSensesAreTingling3**


End file.
